


Frost

by ninaarcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, at least I think it is take it how you will, seriously this thing is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaarcher/pseuds/ninaarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie doesn't mind the cold so much, and she's not overly fond of surprises.</p><p>At least, not usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Look at me, finally finishing and posting a fic! Expect more in the future, I'm working on two big projects (three if you count the one I'm only tossing around in my head) and my brain is chock-full of little domestic ficlets like this in various ships! (Speaking of which, more people need to ship this ship.)
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr: http://ghostnina.tumblr.com/post/123366746385/frost
> 
> Hope you like it!

When Annie wakes up, there’s frost on the window, and immediately, she does not want to put a hand above the blankets to see if the air matches. It’s quiet, as far as she can hear (and she can hear pretty far). The stillness casts some sort of haze over the morning; for all her relative indifference for morning versus any other time of the day, Annie doesn’t really want it to end.

But it has to, eventually. Annie, of all people, knows that the world doesn’t stop just because you want it to. The hardwood floor is cold under her bare feet, like she knew it would be. She doesn’t let it bother her. It’s just cold, after all. It’s no more personal than heat, or rain or wind or any other weather.

She doesn’t really remember walking into the kitchen; it’s one of those motions that her body has done so many times that her brain edits it out.

What she does remember is the brunette that comes barging through the door not half a minute later.

“Annie! You’re up! I had to leave to go get coffee, and then I figured that coffee was no good by itself so I ended up at the farmers’ market because there’s one guy down there that sells the best organic stuff and–”

Sasha trails off as Annie gets close and just stands there, staring up at her. “Um…Annie?”

“I was wondering whether last night actually happened or not,” Annie finally says, her voice hardly groggy despite having been awake for significantly less than fifteen minutes. “I’ve never really been glad to be surprised like this.”

Without another word, she takes the coffee from Sasha’s hands and sets the coffee pot to boil before busying herself with fetching a pair of mugs and the milk that Annie knows Sasha likes in her coffee, along with the sugar she pretends she doesn’t like a little of in her own. She doesn’t see the way Sasha stands there stunned for a moment, but she does hear a little laugh as Sasha leaves a kiss on Annie’s cheek and begins the process of cutting up and pan-frying the potatoes she’s just brought home.

Annie cracks a quarter of a smile, and the air isn’t so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at ghostnina.tumblr.com! Feel free to come leave feedback or even just say hi!


End file.
